naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarutobi Kirito
Background Kirito was born into a life he never chose, a life of moral corruption. Kirito was the next in line to lead the Three Monkey Crime Family, a syndicate crime organization based in the Land of Fire. Kirito's mother was one of the old head's many wives. Kirito's father was Jogu Sarutobi, head of the Three Monkeys. Kirito hated his father and blamed his for the untimely death of his mother when he was born. When he was a young boy, he swore that his father's blood would trickle down his hands. Kirito spent his childhood attempting to learn how to use a sword, along with learning how to fight. He's a attempted ninjutsu and Genjutsu as well but has never had a teacher. Kirito killed his father by poisoning his dinner with a paralyzing root, and as his father sat stuck in his chair, he stabbed him multiple times in the chest. He blamed it on assassins, and he became the new head of the Three Monkey Family. Things are turbulent, however. Jugo's brothers, Andule and Kraven have suspicions to Kirito's rise in power, but still currently respect that he was next in line. Personality Kirito has two faces in life. In the open he's a friendly guy who is out going, willing to make friends and connections. He will help anyone who needs it, providing favors. Behind closed doors he's a cold, heartless individual who expects all those who receive a favor to repay it when the time comes. Depending on the setting and who he is around, he will either be open or closed. Appearance Kirito is of average height with a slender build. He is in good shape, nothing special, nothing bad. Kirito has shorter, unkept hair. His face is normally unreadable, not showing any emotion. He typically wears a black coat that is long and reaches his ankles. Underneath, the rest of his clothing is also black. On the inside of his coat he has his equipment, and on his back a sword. When behind closed doors and conduction business, Kirito wears a mask to conceal his identity. The mask is a plain white mask, flat with no features, only small eye slits. Combat Style Kirito can do very basic sword techniques, but he doesn't rely on his sword for combat. In all reality, Kirito is the type to stand back from the fight, letting others do what they must before he comes in for a finishing blow. He would love to develop his sword and ninjutsu skills if he found the right teacher. Technique Stats 0-50 D-rank 50-100 C-rank 100-150 B-rank 150-200 - A-rank 200+ - S-rank --------------- Taijutsu: 15 Ninjutsu: 10 Genjutsu: 5 Total: 30 Body Stats Strength: 15 Speed: 10 Mind: 10 Chakra: 10 Control: 5 Total: 50 Items Basic Katana (20) shuriken (20) kunai (2) smoke bombs (3) explosive tags Ryo: 0 Techniques Here you will write down what techniques your character know. You don't need to type down the three basic ones. At first you won't have any elemental techniques so start of with taijutsu techniques or clan techniques. Technique Name (Type): Description.